


Unuttered

by 020514 (jexngyxxnxh)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, HanahakiDiseaseAU, M/M, Renjun as bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexngyxxnxh/pseuds/020514
Summary: There are only 2 memories that Donghyuck wants to keep as a secret to his bestfriend, those are: one, the day he first met him and how he wished that he won't fall for him, and two, the day he first coughed a petal and finally admit that he is, indeed, in love to Mark.





	Unuttered

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease is an illness where unrequited love triggers flower petals to start blooming inside a person’s lungs. If the person is coughing/vomiting white small petals, it is an early stage that indicates that taking medication is still possible to stop it from doing any more damage. Once the flower petals are starting to get colors, it is a sign that medication cannot help anymore. The darker the color, the worst it is. Once the petals turned dark red to dark purple, it indicates that thorns and roots are now cutting the throat and starts to fill up the lungs. Thus, the only hope is to remove the roots through surgery together with all the feelings and memories, or to have the loved one return the love.

There are only 2 memories that Donghyuck wants to keep as a secret to his bestfriend, those are: one, the day he first met him and how he wished that he won't fall for him, and two, the day he first coughed a petal and finally admit that he is, indeed, in love to Mark.

 

Donghyuck is currently in panic mode. Mark just called him that he's on the way to his house for a sleepover. No, it wasn't planned, and that is why it makes him crazy. His room is messy, as always, but he needs to clean it as fast as he can because he knows that Mark won't like it and will scold him again for the nth time. The thing is, the mess that Donghyuck's priority to clean is not just the ordinary trash and dirty clothes; it is actually the petals he coughed in past few days, in case there are some petals in his room that he hasn’t noticed before. He can't let his bestfriend found it.

Donghyuck knows that the moment he heard his mom's loud voice and happy screams means that Mark is already downstairs. And he is still not yet ready.

 

 _You need to calm down... and deal with the pain... just for tonight._ Donghyuck said to himself while clenching at his shirt.

 

"Hey!" Mark says as he opened the door, without even knocking. That's how comfortable they are to each other. They treated each other's house/room as their own.

"So... what's with a surprise sleepover?" Donghyuck said while Mark is making itself comfortable in his bed. Mark's face suddenly becomes gloomy as a response. It is not an obvious expression, it is just that Donghyuck can read the older's expressions so well after all those years of them being bestfriends.

Mark does not speak for like 15 minutes. And that is enough to make Donghyuck to worry and be bothered for what's does truly Mark is thinking. At the same time, he is starting to feel the pain in his chest and some itchy feeling in his throat. Since he can't distract himself anymore to forget the pain and don't know if he can hold his coughs anymore, Donghyuck decided to speak, "Hyung, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. Do you want to watch some movie? or play games?"

At that point, Mark finally noticed that he makes the atmosphere awkward and he felt sorry for it. He just doesn’t even know why he even decided to go to Donghyuck’s house and sleepover in the first place.

"You know what, I honestly don't like the idea of 3 months’ vacation away from here," Mark finally said, "my mom just said to me that we will be leaving on the day after tomorrow."

That sudden announcement from his friend is enough to confuse Donghyuck. Why would the older don't want a 3 months long vacation?

"If you don't want it then just say it to your parents. I think they might understand you." Donghyuck said.

"No, they won't," Mark answered, "I tried already. I just don't want to go with them because I know that they are just trying to cover up the reality that they will divorce soon. It's just like they want to create some pseudo perfect family bonding for me."

That explanation from Mark makes Donghyuck speechless. He does have an idea about Mark's family issues and it makes him feel guilty. How dare he called himself a bestfriend when he can't help nor comfort the older.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've not told you", Mark said when he notices the shocked and sad expression of his friend, "don't bother to think how you will comfort me Hyuck, I will be okay."

Their conversation and awkward silence are interrupted when Donghyuck's mom delivered some snacks and drinks. After that, as if it is one of the unspoken rules, Donghyuck decided to not talk about it again and just watch some random movies.

 

 

It is passed 12mn. Mark is peacefully sleeping in Donghyuck's bed. Meanwhile, the younger boy is inside the bathroom, kneeled over the toilet, and trying to vomit every last drop of petal that he swallowed a while ago. Thanks to the snacks that his mom served and the older didn't notice how Donghyuck was trying to not cough the petals and just swallowed it together with the food.

His eyes are watering in pain. Pain that not just coming from the blossoming flowers inside him but also from the realization that Mark will be away from him for 3 months. He doesn’t even know if it is actually a good idea. He doesn’t know if months without Mark means he will missed him so much and his body will keep on blossoming some petals as his heart keeps on longing for the older boy, or it means that his body will be peaceful for a moment with the absences of his love.

Just thinking about Mark and its words that he will leave are enough to make Donghyuck feel that another pile of petals is starting to form in his throat.

 _It’s okay... as long it is white petals… you’re still fine._ Donghyuck said to himself.

 

 

It is just hours since Mark left together with his parents, but Donghyuck can’t even make himself calm. He hates himself for already missing the older… or maybe the idea of him being away consumes Donghyuck so much.

As promised by Mark, Donghyuck received a video call from his friend as soon as he was settled in their rented house.

“I will really try to enjoy this vacation and stop thinking for the possibility of me having a broken family at the end of summer,” Mark said.

“You really will! Or I will drag your ass back here Mark Lee and make sure you will enjoy the rest of summer with me.”

“Woah! I think I prefer that,” Mark answered playfully that makes Donghyuck flustered. Those words are enough to makes him feel that his lungs are filling up with bubbles or maybe as if his chest is now full of fluttering butterflies, he just doesn’t know. He can’t explain why his feelings for Mark are gradually getting deeper and his disease are getting worse.

*cough* *cough*

“Are you okay, Hyuck?” Mark asked as he noticed how Donghyuck was coughing a lot.

“Yes, sorry. I am having persistent cough nowadays. I’m okay, hyung.” Donghyuck answered while taking some deep breaths. He can feel it, there’s a petal currently stuck in his throat.

“I think you should rest, and I am too,” Mark said, “I promise I will call you again later, tonight.”

Right after the goodbyes, Donghyuck dropped the call and ran towards the bathroom. He felt another sharp pain in his chest.

“It can’t be! I take the medicine earlier today!” Donghyuck said to the thin air, as if it can answer why would he feel the pain.

The pain that he feels now is something new.  It is much more painful compare to what he felt before every time he will cough petals. Now, his chest is keeps on tighting as the petals are not flowing out of he's airway. It just keeps on piling up inside of his throat, it is harder to breath, and petals start to gag him.

These new symptoms are enough to build up some panic inside of him. He doesn’t know what to do with the petals that are currently stuck in his throat. He’s desperate enough to do anything for him to not get choke. So he stuck his fingers down his throat, hoping to pull some petals out. His vision gets blurry while looking at the yellow and white petals that he just grabs out of his throat.

It just now means that medication can’t help him anymore.

 

 

Renjun is angry, and worried at the same time, it is so visible with his tensed jaw and sharp stares toward Donghyuck. Still, after the explanation that Donghyuck gave, Renjun can’t believe everything.

Donghyuck and Renjun had known each other since they were fifteen. They are bestfriend even before Donghyuck meet Mark in the town’s plaza one summer break. Renjun is the only person, other than his mom, that knows about his disease. Because like him, Renjun once had Hanahaki disease too.

“Have you ever forgot to drink your medicines?” Renjun asked. He still can’t think of any reason why would Donghyuck’s case will turned out worse in just a week.

“Yes! I never forget to drink it. I don’t know, hyung, I don’t know why my body would betray me and started to blossom colored petals.” Donghyuck answered with his high-pitched voice. He is so tired for the physical toll that his disease is consuming, and he is so tired for stressing himself out with the possibility that things are indeed became worst.

“How about your mom? Does she knows about your colored petals now?”

“No, not yet. I can’t.” the younger mumbled as an answer that makes the older boy’s eyebrows be knitted together.

"I know it is too early to say this," Renjun said after their long silence, "but I would recommend for you to take the surgery. Nothing bad will happen to you after it."

After hearing those words from Renjun, Donghyuck finally allowed himself to break down into tears. He just now hit by the reality that he can't escape his disease anymore. The fact that he can't no longer abuse the drug that he's been holding on as a single hope for years now. And the things that he keeps on rejecting are now slapping him with the reality that he needs to endure much greater pain in the next days of his life.

Renjun couldn't bring himself to say anything. The words that he keeps on muttering while on the way to Donghyuck's house, the words of his rants, nags, and reminders for Donghyuck, are now all vanished.

Instead, he just sat beside Donghyuck, with his arms around the younger, holding and sweeezing his shoulder as if he was assuring his friend that everything will be okay. He hopes so, too.

 

 

_Hanahaki disease is a hereditary disease, which in case of Donghyuck, he got it from his father's genes._

_At the age of 5, he witnessed how his father crawls in their hallway, trying to reach the bathroom just to vomit the petals out of it's body. He saw how his mom will cry due to panic and how his father's eyes will be full of expressions such shame and pity for his family._

_At the age of 7, he heard how his mother cried every night for the same reason that his father is still sick and refuse to take the surgery. He still remember all the moments of his father vomiting petals with blood and mucus as it is a daily common sight for him._

_Donghyuck thought that everything are just normal. That vomiting petals are just a common disease that can solved by medicines and surgery. He avoided to eat any fruits or vegetables as he believes that it will be grow inside his body too, like how it grows inside the body of his father. No one tries to explain to him what is happening so he just watch every painful moment with a hope that his father will finally healed one day._

_At the age of 8, a month after his birthday, Donghyuck saw how his father vomit thorns and vines for the first time. It finally scares Donghyuck. He finally realized that it is a serious illness._

_How would thorns can grow inside of daddy's body? Thorns are sharp! It will cut his organs inside! Donghyuck keeps on repeating that question to his mom while they are inside the ambulance. No, he never understand anything at all. And that's why he hate his self so much because he thinks he never done anything to ease the pain of his father. At the same year, he witnessed he's own father passed away._

_At the age of 15, he met Renjun. Donghyuck saw how Renjun run to the garden of their school, cough some petals, and how the boy will try to bury it or hide it behind the real flowers. Renjun triggers_ _Donghyuck's memory of his father for the first time. The guilt feeling keeps on knocking inside him. And he's conscience makes on bothering him, saying that he must help the boy. He tried his best to befriend Renjun. But he don't want the older to notice that he have an idea about it's disease. It's been a year since the two teens become friends. And things get rough for Renjun because his white petals are started to get colors._

 

 

It's been a week since Mark left, which means that it is also been a week since Donghyuck's petals are now color yellow.

Donghyuck's mom now knows about her son's condition. And it makes her feel guilty, because things are like repeating itself the way it was before.

Today has been a long day for him. He's mom just dragged him to different hospital for consultation and testings. He wholeheartedly followed everything, because he knows that his mom is just worried and still feel guilty for what happened before.

He is too tired and all he can do is to lie in his bed. He hopes to fall asleep immediately so his body don't have time to feel any more pain from missing Mark.

Donghyuck is starting to get sleepy when his phone suddenly ring. It's Mark.

"Hyung!" Donghyuck said in high-pitched voice that he regret right after. It shows how excited he is.

"You missed me so much?" Mark chuckled.

"No? I screamed just to remind you that I do exist. How dare you to not calling me for like... a week?!“ Donghyuck makes sure that his voice will reflect some disappointment on it.

"Hyuck, calm down," Mark chuckled (again), "Why didn't you even initiate to call me then, if you miss me so much?"

Donghyuck suddenly blushed from his hyung's question. Luckily, it is a phone call so no one can see how red his face is. He realized that indeed, he's busy enough in stressing himself about the petals and forget to call Mark.

"First of all, I don't missed you. Second, I don't want to interrupt your time together with your parents. You must enjoy it. And third, I am busy enjoying my vacation here together with Renjun." Donghyuck explained as he tries to say it all in boastful voice.

"Okay." Mark said in dull voice.

"..."

"HYUNG!" Donghyuck shouted as he heard the beeping sounds indicated that Mark dropped the call. He doesn't know if he will laugh or get worried about it. Mark is starting to act in childish way again.

 

Donghyuck waited for 5 minutes before he call Mark.

 

"What?! Aren't you too tired today enjoying your time with Renjun?" Mark said right after he picked up Donghyuck's call.

"Whoa! I can sense some jealousy in that voice, hyung" Donghyuck laughed so much about it. Now he really miss to cuddle the older boy, he always do that whenever Mark become irritated to his jokes.

"Whatever." The only word that Mark can say. He just doesn't want to admit that indeed, he is jealous.

"So tell me how was your day" Donghyuck asked. He now stopped from teasing the older boy as it just makes him to miss Mark so much.

 

Donghyuck, himself, doesn't even know how long he has been talking to Mark. He's actually wishing that time would stop, because he is craving for more hours of conversation with his hyung. Even though his throat felt tight and constricted for hours, he doesn't let it to stop and end the call.

Donghyuck is starting to feel some headache. It must be from holding his cough and swallowing his petal for long time. Fortunately, Mark decided to say goodnight and ended the call. Donghyuck took a deep, raspy breathe before he get up from his bed. Which is a wrong idea. His vision was blurry, stomach swirling, palpitating, and chest tighting. He decided to not move at all. He needs to calm down or he will faint in any minute. As he is already on edge of his bed, Donghyuck crawled off, trying to not get dizzy more and reach his bathroom as soon as possible. A batch of petals are threatening to spill from him at any second, and it's pressure in his throat is enough to make his lightheaded feeling get worse.

But he can't make it to crawl towards his bathroom. He's too tired and tears are slipping down his cheek as he is in such desperate situation. He pressed his forehead to the ground, accepting that he needs to vomit all the petals and mucus now on the floor of his room. And before he totally faint, Donghyuck thinks he just saw some green petals. He just hoped it is not true.

 

 

_It is Autumn and there's chill in the air that makes Donghyuck feel lazier than usual. He's in Renjun's room playing some games; actually not playing, he's patiently waiting for the older to come back. Renjun go outside to answer a call, which he, Donghyuck, doesn't know who is and why would Renjun need to leave the room just to talk to that person._

_After of some minutes, Renjun suddenly entered the room. The boy's face is so white and his lips are dripping some blood. And that is enough to make Donghyuck to freak out._

_Things just happened so fast. Donghyuck screamed for help, Renjun's mom calling ambulance and trying to help Renjun while crying. It is too painful for Donghyuck to watch. Seeing Renjun vomiting dark red petals with blood and mucus is enough to trigger his long forgotten memory of his father's disease before. Again, he can't do anything to help._

_Donghyuck witnessed how Renjun's mom signed the waiver and other papers for the surgery. Renjun doesn't like the idea of surgery, but he can't do anything now._

_Hours before the surgery, Donghyuck desperately asked Renjun for what is really happening. He can't allow himself to be confused anymore and he needs to hear every details about it. Renjun is too weak to resist the younger, so he decided to explain everything to him._

_Renjun narrated his 'story', from the day he met Jeno, the guy he loves, to their moments together, up to how Jeno asked for his help to date Jaemin._

_The day when Renjun vomited dark red petals was the day when Jeno happily announced that finally Jaemin is now his boyfriend. And Jeno's words are enough to break Renjun's heart, and to let the roots fill up his lungs. Things are now getting worst that's why Renjun finally allowed and accepted the idea of surgery. He let the surgery to remove every bits of petals and emotions out of his body._

 

It's been 6 weeks without Mark, and Donghyuck's situation is actually not getting any better. He can't believe that being away from him can trigger his disease more and makes everything worse. There is no specific explanations on how Hanahaki disease gets worst. It is actually a case-to-case basis depending on the patient's lifestyle and how deeply fallen in love s/he is. Donghyuck fell inlove with Mark the same day when the older transfered to their school, which is more than a year now; or maybe since he first saw the older in their plaza, who knows. He didn't admit it at first, but when he felt the first bud inside his chest and when he first cough a white petal, he realized everything; that he inherited his father's disease and that he is inlove to the transferee.

The phone calls from Mark every night is a cause and cure for Donghyuck. Talking to Mark for hours makes him calm and gives him the affections he needs. But once the call ended, it is the time when Donghyuck will be hit by reality that he miss the boy so much and makes his pain worse than ever.

He is now coughing petals with colors green, yellow, and blue. Good thing is that the blue is still light, like how blue orchids are. It just been 6 weeks but he already reached the color blue. The only colors left are orange and red... and dark purple. He can't let himself reach those colors because it means that he now needs to decide whether he will chose to die from so much loving Mark, or save himself and continue life.

 

There is nothing much to tell about how Donghyuck and Mark spend the days of their vacation.

Renjun is starting to visit Donghyuck more often and inviting him to different activities just to indulge each other. Renjun also knows that that's a good thing to make the younger temporary forget's his disease. At the same time, Renjun is trying to convince Donghyuck to consider the surgery. Which is he thinks a better solution than to let his friend to die.

 

It's been now the 10th week since Mark left their town for his vacation, which also means that the older boy will be back in just 2 weeks.

 

"I will be there next Sunday! You should meet me at the airport, okay?“ Mark happily announced to Donghyuck.

"I will.. if and only if you will bring a lot of souvenirs for me!" Donghyuck answered. He is excited to see his hyung again. The idea of him finally can hug Mark again is enough to make him feel some butterflies in his stomach. (In a positive way and not as a sign of him coughing another petals.)

"What do you want for me to bring as gift? I can't think of anything. Hmmmm."

"Suprise me, hyung," Donghyuck answered, "But don't think too much, your brain does not have the capacity to think so much."

 

 

Donghyuck and Renjun are now both in the airport, waiting for Mark. Donghyuck is so nervous that it makes him vomit orange petals (again) last night. He's been awaiting for this moment for so long.

"Donghyuck? Are you really okay?" Renjun asked. Donghyuck tried to cough just to check if his lungs are now have petals, but it does not have.

"I'm okay. I won't cough any petals now, maybe I am just too nervous to see Mark-hyung again."

They waited for almost 2 hours before they saw the announcement that the flight where Mark is has finally arrived.

Donghyuck's chest are now feeling so constricted. He keeps to rejecting the pain that starting to form in his body.

No it is not the right time for this. Please don't.

But the moment Donghyuck saw the figure of Mark, his eyes started to get blurry. He's crying... he's crying for the reason that he missed Mark so much and at the same time he can't no longer bear the pain in his chest. Donghyuck wants to stay and hug Mark for atleast a second but his body keeps on betraying him. The tension in his chest, overworked heartbeat, and the threatening petals to spill from him are enough to make Donghyuck decide to leave now.

"Renjun! Please take care of Mark and make sure to accompanied him. Just... just leave without me."

Donghyuck said in raspy voice and he run his way towards the airport's bathroom.

As his heart thudding hard in his chest for the reason of him not meeting Mark and for he starting to feel his lungs filling up with petals.

He clutched his shirt while seating in the cold floor of the cubicle. There is no one to help him and he is in such a pitiful situations. Donghyuck kneeled over the toilet and tried to vomit every last piece of petals that his body keep on refusing. His vision has finally cleared up, but he wished that he's just hallucinating due to extreme pain. The first thing he saw was deep red petals. The dark red and orange petals are blending with the blood that he vomitted.

Everything is too much to handle for Donghyuck. He tried to calm himself and stopped vomiting for a minute. But he knows that he's not finished, yet, it is just he does not know if his body can still release more petals and blood out of his body. The vines in his lungs are like snake constricting it's prey until it can't breath anymore. The thorns are poking in his lungs up to his throat. His stomach are not helping him either, it keeps on swirling due to the sight of his vomit in the toilet bowl and the idea of him almost fainting inside a public bathroom is making his condition much worse. The acid of his stomach keeps on risin, making it's way to throat where a pile of petals are stuck. A blood coming from the wounds in his lungs due to the thorns are also trying to escape his body. Everything is too painful. He doesn't know if he can still leave the cubicle alive.

Faintly, he heard himself begging. Pleading for the pain to stop, for his body to survive every wounds, and hoping that at least there is someone who can help him. He still can't believe that he is still also thinking about Mark. How he wished that he is hugging the older, making jokes with him, watching some movie like they used it. He's moments with Mark are keeps on flushing in his mind as if it is a last reminder for all of their memories.

"Donghyuck!! Donghyuck please answer me are you there?!"

His throat is already too tired and no use. He does not have any strength to shout an answer. Instead, he just knocked the cubicle's door as a response.

Luckily, Renjun heard it. And he knows exactly what was happening.

"Please open this door, Hyuck!" Renjun plead as he shakes the door.

Donghyuck stake his last strand of strength to reach the lock, and to unlocked it.

"Where's Mark? Why are you here?“ Donghyuck said, in a faint raspy voice. He's just no energy left to move any parts of his body.

"He's already on the way to your house. Your mom already picked him up. I need to rush you to the hospital now or else.."

Donghyuck actually does not have any idea what's happened next. Funny thing is that right after he heard that Mark is okay and safe, he's body finally allowed himself to rest and just passed out.

 

 

Mark isn't expecting that he will meet Donghyuck, after 3 months of his vacation, in the hospital. No one actually explained to him what does really the disease is. He wants to ask Donghyuck personally about it, but the younger is still unconscious for like 42 hours now. He hated himself for not noticing, after their phone calls everyday, that Donghyuck was already suffering in disease. He failed as a friend.

Mark just held Donghyuck's hand. There is so much things he wants to ask but he better stay beside Donghyuck than to find the answer. Mark mumbled some words into Donghyuck's ear, some words that he really wants to say to the younger but he just don't have guts to...

 

"Hey! You better healed as soon as possible, okay? I will be the one taking care of you. Please wake up now, Hyuck. I love you."

 

 

It's been a week since the emergency that happened to Donghyuck at the airport. He can't believe when his mom said that he is unconscious for more than 48 hours. How the doctors tried to sucked out all the petals inside in his lungs. And how Mark's stayed in the hospital to take care of him.

He's staying in their house now. And no, for the nth time, he refuse the idea of surgery. He's mom, fortunately, respect his decision. It is indeed painful to watch that her son is almost dying just because he's fall in love, but his mom was keeping a promise from his dad.

Yes, Donghyuck's dad was in love with someone else. His father never realized that his love for Donghyuck's mom is actually not that "love" but was a mere affection. His dad disregard the feelings that he developed for the other woman and still keep the vows he once said to Donghyuck's mom during their wedding. 'Till death do us part.

 

"Please let Donghyuck decide for his love. Incase he will also suffered from this disease, let him choose his heart. Love is the greatest emotion that one person can feel and let our son feel both sweetness and bitter tase of it." And that is Donghyuck's father last wish for his son.

 

Weird enough, Donghyuck are still vomiting petals but not the same way before. Now, the petals are still dark red but it almost looks like it is coming from a withered flower. He never saw his father coughing withered petals, and Renjun never experienced it too.

Donghyuck's eyes widened in shock when Mark enters his room while carrying a tray with his food. His pulse began to race and he feels like some petals will go up again in his throat... but there is none.

He still doesn't understand anything now. But he just want to make himself believe that he now have much more time with Mark.

"What? Are you healed now? I am such an effective nurse for you." Mark said in a tone that he is so proud of himself.

"Shut up. Seeing you right now actually makes me feel worse." Donghyuck answered.

Mark's face from proud look to annoyed look changed real quick.

"FINE!" Mark shouted as he dropped the tray in Donghyuck's bedside table and ready to walk out of the room.

"Woah. Chill!" Donghyuck said while he hold Mark's hand.

The older is ready to punch him but Donghyuck is fast enough to held his arms to stop it and pulled him towards his chest instead.

"I miss you." They both whispered to each other.

"If you truly miss me then you better heal yourself." Mark said while trying to escape in Donghyuck's arms.

"Do you even have an idea what my disease is?" Haechan asked in his soft voice, he silently pray that the older won't hear it, or maybe he's just afraid for the answer.

"I don't know? THEY WON'T TELL ME!"

Donghyuck really want to laugh out loud. Mark's voice is so full of frustration and curiousty.

"I won't tell you." Haechan answered, that earns a groan as a response from the older.

"I am your nurse for almost a week! I deserve an explanation!"

"Your not my nurse," Donghyuck said, in half laugh and half frustrated tone, "Your not even taking care of me, you are just playing games in my room whole day!"

That's the truth. Mark doesn't know what to do, or even to cook a proper meal for Donghyuck. He just want to be with Donghyuck to make up for the days he's not with him.

While Donghyuck eats his food, he remembered that he still haven't received the gifts aka the souvenirs from Mark.

"Hey mister nurse," those words of Donghyuck are enough to gain a deadly stares from Mark, "Where's my gift?"

"Oh... wait let me get it in my bag."

Donghyuck just observed how Mark got up and get his bag, in a weird way.

Why would he's shaking like... is he nervous?

"Why are you nervous, hyung?" Donghyuck almost slap himself for voicing out his thoughts.

"I like anything, hyung, don't worry. I would like it." Donghyuck said as he noticed how Mark is taking too long for getting the gift.

"As if. What would you do if I say that my gift is my love?" Mark said in a very faint voice, a mumble... but actually, Donghyuck heard it.

"Then I will accept it." Donghyuck answered.

Mark thinks his heartbeat just stopped for a second. Donghyuck thinks he's blushing, silently praying that Mark won't face him right now.

"Okay," Mark said to break their awkward atmosphere that both of them build up. He throws a small package to Donghyuck, "Open it."

Haechan rolled his eyes, the package is too small and he, honestly, thinks that it will be just another keychain.

The box is full of unnecessary papers which hides a necklace inside. It is just a plain necklace without any pendant... with an attached paper note on it. 

 

**"I love you Donghyuck, and let me date you once you get healed."**

 

"Its actually don't have an attached note, at first, I supposed to say it out loud. I prepared myself for it, so much. B..but you're in the hospital for days, I want to prioritize your health first." Mark said in such a fast way, that he almost eaten he's words due to extreme embarrassment. 

Donghyuck didn't speak for a minute, he's just speechless and still absorbing the words he just heard. Mark, on the other hand, hold his breath. He's too nervous and he just want to faint due to anticipation. 

 

"Then date me." Haechan finally answered, he's been waiting for this moment for so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you are satisfied with the ending, but personally, I don't. Hahaha.  
> this is my first finished fic, cross-posted in my AFF account. Have a great day seasonies! and I hope you love this oneshot fic. /hearts/
> 
> \- Hana (@jexngyxxnxh)


End file.
